Who We Are
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Grover set out on another adventure. Will they survive, or will they break apart. Read to find out more, Rated T for violence, scary images and romance.
1. Wake Up!

Who we are

(I'm starting this from the viewpoint of the movie, ok guys)

Chapter 1

Do you wonder how a young man transformed from a normal teenager to a hero, we'll let's find out. It so happens that he's late for something, something important.

"RING! RING!" Percy jumped out of his bed; "Whoa!" he landed face first onto the floor. He grunted as he stood up, wiping his eyes. "Your in big trouble man" said a familiar voice, Percy turned around and replied, "What do you mean Grover?" Grover walked over to Percy "Man I though you can handle her by yourself" This confused Percy for a couple of minutes. Her? Who is Grover talking about… ugh ANNABETH! "Oh man she's going to kill me!" he exclaimed while trying to dress for the day. Grover jumped onto his bed "Really man, it took you that long to figure that thing out" Percy grabbed his shirt that was on the floor "Not helping!" Grover only chuckled, "Hey, if she kills you can I have your pad, I mean the my pad is average and all but yours is…" Percy sighed, "For the last time no!" and left.

Moments Later….

Percy finally made it out to the training area, with his armor on. He quickly made his way to where Annabeth was fighting some blue soldiers, till Chiron stopped him. Chiron held out his hand "Whoa, where are you off in such a hurry Percy?" Percy sighed and walked past Chiron "To my death" Chiron chuckled and replied to Percy "Good Luck!" he said that with much sarcasm it made Percy question is he enjoying this? After Annabeth struck down the last blue soldier that was up, Percy took a deep breath and said "Ouch!" Annabeth quickly pointed her sword at Percy's neck. "Where were you?" she questioned him, with a furious look on her face. Percy was frightened at the fact that Annabeth might strike him down with all her might, just because I missed our first you know get together this morning. He soon replied to her with a grin "Okay fine you caught me, I was helping Grover with his haircut". Annabeth only gave a slight smile "Really?" she said in sarcasm. Percy nodded "Yeah", "huh I swore that Grover came by the beach to tell me that you were still ASLEEP!" ugh I hate you Grover.

(I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter as much as I did, well check for the next chapter to find out what happens next)


	2. Wake Up! 2

(I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm going to start to write chapters in Percy's POV)

Chapter 2

I didn't know my best friend Grover would actually be the one who kills me. I grabbed my sword from my sheath and swung it to repel Annabeth's sword. I then hold it up to get ready just in case she fights back. She did, I dodged it "I'm sorry, ok" then our swords clashed. She drew closer to tighten the grip of our two swords, "Well how are you going to fix this?" our swords broke apart, I thought of a couple of possibilities. She swung her sword at me again; I deflected it "How about dinner?" She gave me a smile "Where?" Um... I truthfully didn't know where a girl demigod would like to eat. Then I thought of the perfect restaurant "How about at MALEFIC?" she gave me the excited sound, was it like eeeeep or something. After that she hugged me, all I did was sighed.

Hours later

I head back to my place, to get some sleep so I don't fall asleep during dinner. I bet if I did I would pay big time. I don't think she will say that It was all training. Well I set my alarm see you guys later!


	3. Good night

Chapter 3

I woke up eventually, but the way I wanted to. I woke up in excruciating pain. "What the heck!" I screamed. "Wake up man you don't want to late" it was GROVER! I screamed in pain "Why did you…. I wasn't supposed to wake up till 6!" Grover felt bad "I'm sorry man I didn't know" I still felt pain, "Its okay, help me dress because you kicked me!" So he did. I was wearing a plain while polo, with blue jeans. After I recovered I head over to the restaurant because Annabeth said we would meet there.

I patiently waited at the table, but then I got bored and started to play with the glass of water till I heard "Percy Jackson, you finally decide to show" I looked up to see Annabeth in a pink shirt with white jeans "Wow" was all I could say in the moment. She sat down, she smiled clearly happy to see me. Her brown hair had been straightened she also had bangs. I just brushed my hair the best I could. Thanks Grover for that pleasant awakening. She looked curious at me "Is there something wrong?" she probably noticed that I had my mind on something else. "Huh?" smart Percy, really smart! "Is it my hair, oh I shouldn't have straightened it like this, you probably hate it" she was freaking out. I smiled and said, "Its okay you look beautiful". She now had a grin on her face.

After Dinner we headed back to Camp Halfblood

We stopped by at her place first, "Well I had a great time Percy," she said with a happy smile on her face. "So did I…." She started to blush, I questioned myself what should I do? Then I remembered something that didn't happen. So I finally know how to end the night I kissed her. At first she fringed because she was probably surprised but she kissed back. Then we pulled away, I smiled "Good night, Annabeth". She bit her lip "Good night Percy" and headed in. I left for my place, jumped onto my bed and fell asleep with a grin on my face. It was a good night, for the both of us.


	4. Training

Chapter 4

The day after…

CLASH! Hey guys well, we decided to train early this morning. Near the river, to make it a fair fight for Annabeth and me. Because even though I can totally beat her which I did, she might or I might experience some bruising so we were training there just in case. Our swords clashed again but this time when they departed I twirl around then struck. But Annabeth obviously blocked it. She grinned "Nice try, Mr. Jackson" she said that we so much sarcasm I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well how about this?" I said releasing our sword then I jumped up. I swung my sword as hard as I could but still after that she dodge it. I turned around to unexpectedly look at her eyes. Those beautiful eyes, made me lean forward slowly which made her grin. Because obviously she knew what was coming. We both leaned in both smiling, we were so close till we heard someone clearing his throat. We turn to see that it was Chiron, "Am I inturpting something?" he asked. "No not at all" we both said in unisen, "Well great Percy I need you for training, and Annabeth they need you for capture the flag" we both agreed. But right before we left Chiron said "After Percy finishes his training, he will join you in capture the flag Annabeth" "Right" she said quietly and then we both departed.


End file.
